


Caught

by lavywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester x Jack Kline, Dean x Jack smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavywinchester/pseuds/lavywinchester





	Caught

Jack always loved catching Dean fresh from a shower. Dean, being the shameless man he was, would walk straight from the bathroom to his room, only a short towel wrapped around his waist. Even though the walk took less than half the hallway, it was enough to get Jack’s mind buzzing. It awakened him in a way that he never had been before. His mind always begged for Dean’s towel to loosen and fall. But, fortune was never on his side.

Today was different. Today, Dean left the bathroom like he usually did. But, his pace back to his room was slower, causing Jack’s mind to race faster than he was used to. The young Nephilim’s eyes scanned over Dean’s strong legs, admiring the slight outwards curve. Then, his eyes traveled up to Dean’s lightly toned chest, to his broad shoulders, then to the chiseled jaw that made Jack’s mouth water.

But, then Jack’s eyes landed on Dean’s face, he noticed something was wrong. Dean was staring right back at him, a smirk painted across his sinful lips. Jack’s eyes widened in fear as he immediately ducked back into his room, his heart racing.

Before he could close the door, Dean’s huge hand smacked onto the wood, holding it open as he eyed the half-angel. Jack just stood there, a few feet from Dean, his face porcelain white.

“Enjoying the view, boy?” Dean snarled as he smirked. “I know you did yesterday.” Dean tilted his head as he slowly approached Jack, closing the door behind him. “And the day before that.” Jack backed up as the older Winchester approached him, eventually slamming into the cool wall. “I heard your moans as I was getting dressed.”

“I-I didn’t—”

“Oh, yes you did. You meant to stare. You wanted to stare.” Dean pressed his hand onto wall, over Jack’s shoulder, and hovered over him. He leaned in, his lips stopping just shy of Jack’s ear. “You want to see what’s beneath the towel, don’t you?” Dean’s gravelly voice sent a shiver up the back of Jack’s neck. He nodded, his cheeks flushing a deep pink.

“I–Yes,” he choked, his eyes closing as Dean’s hot breath shot down his neck. Dean chuckled and leaned back a little.

“Yes, what?” Dean teased. Jack’s breath hitched, half because of embarrassment, and half from disbelief.

Jack cleared his throat. “Yes, I want to see what’s beneath the towel.” Jack lifted his hand, tracing his finger lightly over the where the towel encircled Dean’s waist. “Please,” he whined, staring up into Dean’s eyes.

Dean snickered and grinned, then lowered his hand to where his towel tucked into itself, the only thing holding it to his body. Dean’s tongue flicked between his lips as he tugged lightly on the cloth, and pulled it from his body, tossing it to the floor. Jack sucked in a breath, his gaze locked on Dean’s half-hard cock.

“You like what you see?” Dean inquired, brushing his lips over Jack’s ear. Jack nodded, his mind racing. The overwhelming urge to take Dean in his mouth washed over him, forcing himself to his knees. Dean’s eyes widened with a hint of shock, then grinned down at the younger man.

Jack peered up at Dean through his lashes, his heart still racing in disbelief. Dean’s fingers laced through Jack’s hair as he watched him take his now fully-erect cock between his lips. Jack moaned as a dribble of pre-cum laced his lips.

“So pretty for me, Jack,” Dean praised. He reached down, pulling Jack from his member to trace his thumb over Jack’s lips. “I’ve thought about this too, Jack. About how your mouth would feel around my cock. How sweet your little moans would sound.” Jack’s jaw went slack, his eyes heavy with need as Dean slipped his thumb into Jack’s mouth. “That’s it,” Dean encouraged as Jack’s eyes fluttered shut while he sucked.

Then, Dean pulled away, leading Jack back to his leaking member. Jack tentatively wrapped his lips back around the head of Dean’s cock, before taking a little more. Dean suddenly gripped his hair, pulling Jack’s blushed face closer to him, forcing the young Nephilim to take most of his length. Jack let out a loud, almost pornographic sound as he gagged around Dean. His eyes began to water, as Dean rolled his hips, holding Jack’s head back as he fucked Jack’s mouth.

“So good, Jack. You’re doing so good,” Dean praised as he rubbed Jack’s cheek with one hand. Dean groaned, his thrusts growing faster and faster before he finally slammed into Jack’s throat and finally spilling his seed. Jack gripped Dean’s thighs, letting out a delicious noise, something between a gag and a moan. Dean smiled down as he pulled from Jack, the half-angel’s lips now swollen and red.

Dean lifted Jack from the floor and pulled him forward. Jack hissed as his own erection rubbed against his pants, desperate for freedom, for Dean’s touch. Dean smirked reaching down to Jack’s bulge, rubbing his hand over it.

“Now, what should we do about this?” Dean asked, circling his hand over Jack’s member. “I can’t just leave my good boy like this.”

Jack’s head fell back, a breathy moan leaving his lips. His hips rolled against Dean’s hand. “Dean,” he groaned. “Dean, please,” Jack begged, his heavy eyes opening and locking on Dean’s.

“Please, what?” Dean asked, begging Jack to say the words floating in his mind. Dean dipped his head, skating his lips up Jack’s neck to his jaw, nibbling every few inches. Jack hissed at the contact, reaching up to grip Dean’s shoulders.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean,” he whined. Dean grunted at his words. “I-I want to feel you inside me.” It almost sounded like a question, like he wasn’t sure if he was asking the right thing. Dean knew that Jack hadn’t been with anyone before and had learned what little he knew from the internet. But, judging by the way he willingly took Dean’s cock, Dean knew he could teach him well.

Dean slowly pulled away, taking his hand from Jack. “Take your clothes off. Lay down on your bed, relax, and spread your legs,” Dean instructed with a smile. Jack stared at Dean for a moment, then nodded slowly, before making his way to the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, then laid down, spreading his legs slightly.

Dean smiled as he hovered over Jack. He reached his hands out and slowly spread Jack’s legs further, making sure Jack was okay with it. Jack just peered up at Dean, his chest heaving.

“I’ll take care of you Jack,” Dean reassured him. His hands smoothed over the soft skin of Jack’s thighs as he leaned in, hovering over Jack’s hole. He lowered his head, his breath grazing over the fresh skin. Then, he flattened his thumb over the flesh, causing Jack to jump under his touch. Dean then shot up, rushing to his dresser to grab the bottle of lube from his top drawer. He carried it over to the bed, slathering up his fingers as he settled back down. He traced his finger around the entrance to Jack’s hole, before slowly sliding a finger inside.

Jack’s back instantly arched, a bead of pre cum dripping onto the creamy skin of his stomach. Dean took in the gorgeous sight of Jack gripping the sheets on either side of him as Dean slowly thrusted into him. Jack it his lower lip, muffling a loud moan as Dean slipped another finger into him. Jack was impossibly tight, so Dean took his time to stretch him right.

Once Jack was stretched a little more, Dean inserted a third finger, coaxing an obscene groan from Jack. Dean was sure that Sam would hear them. But, neither of them seemed to care.

Jack panted as he peered up at Dean, his cheeks flushed and his breath heavy. “Dean, I need you.” His words sounded to innocent to Dean, but also floored him. Dean reached down to his cock with his free hand, stroking his mostly erect dick. His eyes gazed down at Jack’s hole slowly stretching for him.

“So good for me, Jack. That’s it,” he praised. “So pretty.” Dean clenched his teeth as he watched Jack’s cock twitch and leak. “Don’t come until I’m inside you,” Dean instructed. Jack nodded, a tiny moan coming out with every breath.

Then, Dean pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his cock. Then, he pulled Jack down towards him, and lined up his member with the Nephilim’s hole.

“Dean!” Jack rasped as Dean slowly entered him. Dean hissed as Jack’s tight hole squeezed around him.

“So tight, baby.” Dean leaned down, finally bottoming out, then brought his lips to Jack’s. He slipped his tongue between Jack’s lips, finally tasting him as he allowed Jack to adjust to Dean’s size. Jack wiggled under Dean, whimpering against Dean’s mouth as Dean’s cock stretched every inch of him.

Then, Dean began to move. “Oh my—” Jack whined, pulling away from Dean’s mouth. “Dean, that feels so good,” he panted, his hand moving down to his own cock. Pre cum slicked Jack’s lower stomach, his cock still red and leaking. But, like a good boy, he didn’t come. Not until Dean said so.

Dean picked up his pace, the mere sight of Jack touching himself nearly throwing him over the edge. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as Dean filled him, the stimulation quickly becoming too much.

“Dean, I’m gonna—” Before Dean could respond, Jack arched his back and a ribbon of hot cum poured from him, covering his stomach and chest. Dean’s eyes shot closed, his cock aching from the gorgeous sight. Jack screamed Dean’s name, his voice echoing against the walls as his hand milked his cock dry.

“Fuck,” Dean growled as he quickened his pace, before finally spilling completely into Jack. The two panted and groaned as they both came down from their highs. Then, Dean slowly pulled from Jack, his breath hitching as he watched his pearly cum poured from Jack’s abused hole. “So perfect.”

Dean rose from the bed and headed to the small sink in the corner of the room. He quickly returned with a damp cloth. He moved over to Jack, cleaning both of them up quickly, before laying beside the young half-angel.

“I said I’d take care of you,” he beamed. Jack nodded, his face light and calm. A hint of a smile haunted his lips as his body relaxed.

“I-I never thought this—” He sighed. “Never thought this would happen.” Jack opened his eyes and turned to Dean. “I’m glad it did.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Me too.”

Jack tilted his head, his face suddenly changing. “Do—can—um—”

“I’m not done with you, if that’s what you’re askin’,” Dean teased, tracing his thumb over Jack’s swollen lips. Dean grinned, his mind wondering. “Maybe tomorrow, you can join me in the shower.” Dean smirked as he watched Jack’s eyes widen, before the half-angel’s lips curled into a devilish grin.


End file.
